May the Drabble continue!
by DarkSerapha
Summary: YAOI, mainly Gk/V, humor and angst. Drabble: one word to write about in a 500 words limit. Short, mainly independent pieces, written for the ongoing Drabble challenge, initiated by yours truly, on the Saiyajin Secrets Mailing List. Chapter 2 up.
1. Cosmopolitan Mayhem

Drabble Contest Part 1 

Word :  « Cosmopolitan »

A/N

Wow… it's hard to write so few words. I always tended to a long, very detailed style. *snicker* Well, I guess that's what this contest is for…

Exactly 500 words, paid with sweat and blood.

The credits for this idea go to my flat mate Tobi who reminded me of the fact that "Cosmopolitan" is also a magazine…

"Cosmopolitan"

Muten Roshi was pissed.

He wandered through the house, cursing the mess, Saiyajin and the world in general.

So Capsule Corp was evacuated due to a pest of DNA-enhanced rodents, product of Bulma's experiment gone haywire. So they had no place to stay.

Why the hell did they have to stay HERE?

It had been bad enough, when Goku and Kuririn had lived here, but with two full blooded and three demi-Saiyajin and assorted other family-members around, it was armageddon. He deserved a break.

The old pervert kept mumbling under his breath while he sifted through piles of food-containers, dirty clothes, laboratory equipment and hundreds of magazines.

"What are you looking for, grandpa Roshi?" came a young voice from behind him. Startled Roshi nearly leapt three feet into the air before turning around and forcing a smile on his face for Bra, Vegeta's second child. 

"I'm looking for my magazine, sweetie." It was the truth. He needed to find his Playboy and then take a relaxing hour in the hammock. 

  
'Just me and my beauties.. heheheh…' 

Bra stared incredulous as Roshi started to cackle gleefully. She decided to help the poor old demented man.

"What magazine is it?" Roshi stared at the four year old. He thought hastily.

"The… the Cosmopolitan!" Bra nodded and started to dig through the mountains of paper on the floor. Soon enough she held one up.

"Oji, is that what you are looking for?" After taking one look, Roshi snatched it from her hands. 

"Uh... no, dear, see, you don't have to help me..." But it was no use, Bra was as stubborn as her father. Roshi stared at the thing in his hands. "Bondage–Gold". 

'Damn! Trunks and Goten should better watch where they leave their stuff!'

"This one, Oji?" Roshi groaned, inwardly cursing children who were not able to read yet – though when he saw what she held up he was suddenly very happy about that fact. The offending item was snatched from the child's hand faster than the human eye could follow.

'Ridiculous! Goku and Vegeta should know better than to leave their kinky gay-magazines lying around in the open! What are those two thinking? It's bad enough that one never knows when one might walk in on them screwing the hell out of each other… How ever did Bulma put up with it??'

"Granpa Roshi! I found it!!" Roshi looked down at a beaming Bra. Hope flickered up for a second. The girl had found nothing but smut so far - maybe she hit the jackpot this time...? He took the magazine from her hands and cast a glance on it. 

Bra tilted her head as the old man's eyes crossed and he passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. Shrugging she turned and walked out of the house. She had been so proud when her dad had taught her to read such a difficult word!

"Odd. I thought he was looking for the Cosmopolitan…"

May the Drabble continue!


	2. The Dilemma of Mules

Word was "mule", word limit is 500. 
    
    Idea inspired by the wonderful manawolf!  
    
      
    
    
    
    Pairings: Goten/Trunks, Goku/Vegeta
    
    Warnings: mpreg  
    
      
    
    Drabble Contest - Round 2 - "Mule"  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    "The Dilemma of Mules"  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    "Get the hell away from me!!"  
    
      
    
    Son Goku retreated until his back hit the wall, fear evident in his   
    
    eyes. He was shaking badly, hands clawing at the metal tiles behind him   
    
    in a desperate attempt to get away. His gaze was fixed on his tormentor   
    
    in sheer fright.  
    
      
    
    The HORROR!  
    
      
    
    "Don't be such a baby, Goku!" Bulma said, flipping her forefinger   
    
    against the syringe, making the last bubbles vanish.  
    
      
    
    "It was you who came to me and besides, learn a lesson from your son. Do   
    
    you see him making such a fuss about a simple examination?"  
    
      
    
    Goku turned accusing eyes to his youngest offspring who sat on the   
    
    examination-table, feet dangling relaxed even with all of those scary   
    
    blinking screens and devices around him. Goten smiled uneasy in response   
    
    and turned pleading eyes to his father.  
    
      
    
    "Dad... please! You agreed to do this..."  
    
      
    
    The full-blooded Saiyajin sighed. He had never been able to say no when   
    
    it came to his children. Absentmindedly he rubbed his stomach then   
    
    forced himself to relax and endured the rest of Bulma's tortures.   
    
    Afterwards she sent both males outside to wait for the results because   
    
    "you'll just run around like scared hens and completely fuck up my   
    
    concentration", as she had nonchalantly phrased it.  
    
      
    
    Sitting outside, Goten turned to look at his father, who was running his   
    
    hands unconsciously over his lower abdomen. The demi-saiyajin smiled warily and   
    
    covered his father's wandering digit with his own hand, earning a   
    
    surprised look.  
    
      
    
    "Dad... I really appreciate that you are willing to do this for me."  
    
      
    
    Goku sighed, and then smiled at his son. He vividly remembered the day   
    
    when Goten had approached him. His son had been close to tears. He had   
    
    explained that he and Trunks wanted nothing as much as a child.  
    
      
    
    But despite the fact that Vegeta - Goku smiled fondly at the thought of   
    
    his mate - had said that saiyan males were able to reproduce, it just   
    
    wouldn't work. So they had Bulma run some tests on the two.  
    
      
    
    Goku still recalled how Goten had explained the result to him.  
    
      
    
    "We are just like mules." That had earned him a nonplussed look from his   
    
    father.  
    
      
    
    "You know... a mule is the result of a mare and a donkey mating." That   
    
    only left Goku with the distinct feeling that he had just been called a   
    
    donkey. Though Chichi did have slight resemblances to a mare...  
    
      
    
    Goten had hurried to explain further.  
    
      
    
    "Mules are very strong in many ways - they combine the best traits of   
    
    both races. But... mules are unable to reproduce. That is their tragedy   
    
    and their dilemma." And Goku had understood.  
    
      
    
    Both Son's heads turned sharply, when the door to their right side   
    
    hissed open and a tired looking Bulma walked over to the men who were   
    
    looking at her with such fear, tension and hope.  
    
      
    
    Then she smiled.  
    
      
    
    "Congratulations." she said.  
    
      
    
    The bright smile on Goten's face was worth just about everything, Goku   
    
    thought.  
    
      
    
      
    
    End...?  
    
      
    
      
    
    All gratitude to Manawolf - she convinced me that an optimistic ending would   
    
    be better. I am too much a sucker for angst... *snicker  
    
      
    
    Dark Serapha  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
